1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an amount measuring apparatus and an amount measuring method for measuring the remaining fuel amount in a fuel container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Where a fuel container is carried on board a vehicle, the sensed fuel amount may include error due to shifting occurring with vibration or acceleration and deceleration associated with motion of the vehicle, or with change in attitude of the vehicle. To solve this problem, there has been proposed a technique of waiting until the effects of vibration or the like associated with vehicle motion disappear (i.e. until the amount stabilizes) before reflecting a fuel amount value on the fuel gauge.